Swich
by random passager
Summary: So, here I am, Sebastian Michaelis, in the middle of a sheepfold, stuck with an incomparable undesirable child and a hen. It's not attractive at all. OOC & AU
1. Sebastian

**ACT ONE: SEBASTIAN**

"_Good morning everyone! Sorry to let you see me in such a rush. When you have a job, 24 hours per day is hardly enough for you. There's even no time to go to the restroom. Life is harder than I though._

_Do you like my work suit?_

_Now, let's go to my company! What's wrong? Is my tie untied? As the worker of the UT company, what would I do if I can't even- Oh, I see, you were questioning for this."_

I looked at the small piece of paper on the dining table. Yesterday, I accidentally dug out my last family photo forgotten under my porch. It had almost been over a century that I was away from home. I could still recall my father's last words before I left "Hey! Junior! When ya contract ends, don't forget to come back to home. O.K? Goooooooooooood boy!"

However, if I had to wait for the end of this _contract_, which seems to never come, I could never go back again. Moreover, today is father's day.

And so, I updated my morning schedule and went directly running to the countryside.

"_Oh! Did I mention that my family live on a volcano?_ _Countryside is fantastic! You can always find free time when you're dealing with chickens and pigs. And during night~ Ah! A confidential pleasure! The night view: dark blue sky sparkled with a million of stars reflected on the crystal clear river. The nocturnal sound: endless 'starlight' sonata played by a thousand of restless crickets. The feel: soft wind made of fresh night air, gently caressing your face. Dear, I can guarantee that all wonders of the Mother Nature are brought together in this one…"_

BANG!

What happened? I found myself laying down in the center of a sheepfold with a blond haired boy crushing on my chest. Who had ever thought that I would run into collision? Oh my, this might be fate.

No, I don't believe in fate.

After I stood up, a group of strangers came and circled us. The boy hid himself behind my back.

"You!" said one of them.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, you! Hand over our hen!"

Slightly, I turned back and saw a hen in the boy's arm.

"I believe there's a misunderstanding. If you wish to have your hen back, you should ask the thief." I pushed the boy closer to the one who was asking.

"No!" lied the boy. "You should ask him, he's my boss!" He pointed me with his index.

In this kind of situation, I could simply step on them and leave. Besides, I was late for _work_. But, bad luck was with me this morning – after explaining that I had no idea of how the boy was, I was accused of stealing an egg.

"If you didn't steal it, how can you explain that it was in your suit?" asked the stranger with a rake.

The answer was quite simple. That blond haired boy must have taken advantage on this accident to slide an egg in my suit, deforming obviously my chest. Whatsoever the reason was, they wouldn't believe me.

"Then, I'll buy your egg."

"And our hen?"

"And your hen." I rolled my eyes.

"Deal! It's 0.50 euro for the egg and 50 for the hen."

"May I use the credit card?" I ask, realizing I didn't bring enough cash.

"Sure! If you have more than 50.50 euro in your card and tell us your pin number." They laughed.

"Take my watch instead. It's worth more than 100 euro." I took it off and dangled it in front of their eyes.

They verified it, touched it, smelled it and tasted it. Finally, they kept it and left.

"100 euro? Are you a rich or what?" the boy said, astonished.

"I bought it on Boxing Day, it was only half price."

"Wow! You are so awesome!" He stepped close. "And you smell niiiiiiiice," he sniffed passionately. I was about to reply when he added "thanks for saving me. Can I have my egg back?"

"No." I smirked. "Because I bought them, thus the egg and the hen are my properties now."

"But… but…" His face suddenly turned red. "I thought that you bought them for me." He started to cry. Despite the loudness of his voice, I could still hear his stomach grumbling.

"My, my! Aren't you pathetic?"

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten for days!"

"So you stole a hen and you're willing to live by only eating its egg."

He nodded.

"If the master can't feed himself on a regular basis, how can his subordinate fructify, or survive?"

"Then I'll eat the hen and steal more!"

His cry became atrociously unpleasant. He released the hen as he wrapped his arms around my left leg – this brat dirtied my cloth! I thought I just met the worst living creature on Earth. It looked like he wouldn't leave me until he got back the egg.

I bent down. "Why don't you get a job?"

No answer.

"What is your name?"

"Ah-Aloiiiiis!" he boohooed.

"Listen, Ah-Aloiiiiis. I can help you get a job in the company where I work presently. They can make up a contract for you. You can start with one month and if you liked it, they can let you work permanently."

"Really?" He smiled. "Yes, I want to! Thanks!" He hugged me and laughed.

"_So, here I am, Sebastian Michaelis, in the middle of a sheepfold, stuck with an incomparable undesirable child and a hen. It's not attractive at all. I guess I will pay a visit to my parents another day."_

**Random Passager's note:**

**Ayo everyone! Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I'm learning English and I made this story to practice my skills. I'm sorry that you might find many mistakes. ^^lll Please leave a review and tell me if you should continue.**


	2. Ciel

**ACT TWO: CIEL**

"Where is my Little Sebast? He's already late for three minutes!" said Grell as I watched him jumping around the studio and biting his nails. "What if he had a car accident?"

"Don't be ridiculous, how could that kind of thing happens on him?" I replied without looking.

Three month ago, after the release of the Black Butler television series, a contract was signed, attesting that I, Ciel Phantomhive, was officially a member of the UT entertainment. With the help of my choreographer Sebastian (and my manager Grell), my debut was qualified as the "most spectacular success of the year".

If it wasn't Undertaker's idea, nobody would ever know that Sebastian was a professional hip-hop dancer.

The door opened. As Grell swooped on him, Sebastian stepped on his head and walked in.

"You're late. I'll make sure that you'll have your punishment…" I break my sentence when I saw a sluttish trash blond popped out.

"You must be Ciel-kun! I'm Alois. Nice to meet you!" He hugged me with his muddy ripped cloth piece and whispered "I like your perfume."

"Sebastian!" I called as I tried to push that Alois away.

"Oh dear!" Sebastian pulled him back rapidly to the door and blamed him. "I thought I told you to wash and change before stepping in the studio."

"Sebastian!" I repeated, still confused. "What on Earth is going on?"

"Sr. Undertaker has just sign in a new member," he said calmly while Grell flirted around. By the time he finds a new manager, Alois is staying with us to learn singing and dancing. Also, Sr. Undertaker wants you to feature his debut song."

"But I don't have time for this!"

"But you must. Sr. Undertaker is looking forward to your cooperation." He argued as he stepped closer to me. Then he whispered, "Don't worry; I'll take care of this."

What was Undertaker expecting with this piece of trash?

"I'm back Sebastian!" Alois re-popped out. That was unexpectedly quick. He was completely clean and he was wearing the official UT t-shirt that Undertaker usually gave to volunteers. He doesn't look like a sluttish trash anymore, but a recycled sluttish trash.

He grabbed Sebastian's arm and asked "do you like my outfit? How do I look?"

"Better," Sebastian answered with a smile. He then lowed his voice and added "probably."

Perhaps, only Grell didn't hear that.

"You little brat!" Grell stepped forward and yelled without even noticed he revealed his sharp teeth. "Are you trying to steal my Little Sebast here?"

"Nice to meet you, miss... or mister rude-attitude." Alois replied with confidence and laughed. "What are you going to do if I steal him? I'm thief anyway."

"Don't you dare insulting me like that!"

Perhaps, Alois did not notice his teeth yet. *sight*

"Enough, you two!" Sebastian interfered. "Now, let's start today's practice."

[…]

So this morning, I had a very bad practice.

"For today's lunch, I made apple pie burrito and red apple punch. The dessert will be backed apple betty with a dollop of whipped apple cream." Sebastian said as he presented the lunch box.

Yesterday, on an apple picking trip with Sabastian, we picked so much that we even donate a large quantity to the UT company. Now, everyone must be on an apple diet.

"Oh! My Little Sebast!" Grell called out, wiggling his body like a fish. "Why do you always make lunch for him? I want to be served, too!" he said as he formed fish-like lips.

"Wow! Sebastian, you're so awesome!" Alois popped out again and crushed on Grell's head. Then he added bunch of nonsense about how he was impressed and took my burrito, analyzing it without obviously washing his hands. His saliva almost fell on it.

He licked his lips.

"Keep it," I said impatiently.

"…really?"

"Of course. Now, go away."

He didn't move. Instead, he stared me with his light blue eyes. Didn't he hear me?

"Wha-" I started as he suddenly began to cry. "What's wrong?" I change my tone.

"It's just… No one had ever offered me food before. I'm so glad!" He hugged me and raised his voice. "Ciel-kun, I love you so much!"

Grell must be assured.

Like a shot, when a drop of tear reached my shoulder, I started feeling compassion, which however did not last long; it ended when Alois generously sneezed on my shirt. No way!

"Sebastian! Take him off of me! … and I need to change cloth."


	3. Undertaker

**ACT THREE: UNDERTAKER**

They called me the ghost-laugh-soul-taker. Why? Because I had the gift of a ghost-like laugh. And with the echoing effect of the building, my employees told me, my laugh resonated in higher quality and sounded creepier. They said, when they heard that sound, they felt like their body was disconnected with their soul.

I was sad that nobody blamed me for that. It could be fun having a guest for a private discuss in my office. I would guarantee that he or she could have the most extravagant experience in his or her life.

They blamed Sebastian instead, because only he could make me laugh that hard. So, they called him ghost-laugh-soul-taker's teaser.

"So, I propose that I shall call my new dog… Pluto!" I patted on the beast's head.

This morning, I woke up and found a hungry dog in my garbage. It reminded me how much Sebastian hated dogs, so I kept it.

"Now, what do you want to be called?" I asked Alois while I lighted a cigar.

Alois' debut was amazing! His music video reached over 250,000,000 views in three days. The number was the double of Ciel's. Mh… It looked like fans liked this combination.

"Apple!" Alois answered me with a smile.

"Apple? **A**lois – **A**pple. Meh he he… That sounds sweet, I like it."

It might only be a random pick, but there was still a pattern. Mh… Such a simple word to mean many things!

Now, I needed a stage name for Ciel. If they formed a group, Ciel couldn't use "Ciel Phantomhive" like he wished. For an employee who didn't like to wake up earlier that his usual schedule, it was fair enough to let his supervisor to choose his stage name.

"A simple word that stats with C and related to "apple"." I said.

"Clementine?"

"Too long."

"Citron?"

"Too sour."

"Caramel?"

"_Too_ sweet."

"Cream?"

"Too soft."

"Cocoa?"

"Too bitter."

"Cider?"

"Ha ha ha… No." Like I would call the group "Apple Cider".

"Peach? **P**hantomfive – **P**each." Sebastian suggested.

"Mh… That is perfect!"

Sebastian finally talked. The dog did disturb him. But Sebastian wouldn't stay quiet on conversation about Ciel.

I threw away my cigar and stood up.

"From now on, the new group shall call "100% Apple'n Peach Fruit Punch!" *ghost-laugh*"


	4. Alois

**ACT FOUR: ALOIS**

Ciel Phantomhive.

He was so high on the dance floor. His steps were amazingly fast and his voice… Oh, his rapping skills were simply gorgeous!

I loved him.

But I hated him.

It was my debut and he gained all the fans attention! Like the comments on the MV teaser; "who the hell is that blond?" and "I don't know, but since Ciel-kun is going to ft. this, I can't wait to watch it! *heart*". After the MV release, I was hoping that the situation would get better. But the first comment just made it worse; "Gna~ Ciel-kun's part is my favorite! I can't believe he's wearing mini shorts. Look at his sexy legs!" Of course, I didn't lose hope because of one stupid comment… Until this other one was added; "The only thing that makes this video worthy is Ciel's part."

This is ridiculous! Ciel only appeared for ten seconds and they were saying that my three minutes was worthless? Even though I was a thief before, no one ever had insulted me that way.

"wtf? Is that a guy or girl? And why is his voice's kinda shrill and husky during the last refrain? I dislike."

That comment really made me cry.

[…]

After I came back from the boss' office, Sebastian told Ciel the news about his new stage name and we went practicing for our next live. Sebastian showed us how to create body waves. I was amazed by his beautiful flexible body. I tried with him and Ciel just laughed.

A girl entered the studio.

"Hi! Ciel! Boy, it sure is stormy outside."

"Lizzie! Didn't I tell you to not come here?"

Ciel got angry and was about to make his girlfriend cry, at least that was what I heard. I wanted to help him making her cry, but Sebastian blocked the way. "I suppose the stylist is here. Come, let me show him to you."

I grabbed his hand and we went up stares, into a large make-up studio. Sebastian left me after I met a tall, handsome, cold man.

"Hello, welcome in my studio. I'm the UT entertainment's stylist. You may call me Claude."

For my debut MV, my look was designed by someone else. Sebastian said the company's stylist was injured and had to rest until today.

Claude showed me an empty seat and went to take some drink. As he searched in his small refrigerator, he told me his boring story of how he became a stylist, which I didn't pay attention to.

When he came back, he presented me a glass of iced green tee. I reached to the glass and discovered a long scar between his index and his middle finger of his right hand – like the two of them had been torn away. I stare at it while my hand touched his… And we stayed in that pose for a while.

"So this was the injury. Wasn't it?"

"Yes." He finally let go of the glass.

"Woaw! That's amazing! How did you do that? Did you cut your hand while giving someone else a hair cut?"

"No, I'm not left-handed."

"Then did someone else cut you while you were doing a hair cut?" I took a random guess.

"Yes." Oh, I can't believe I guessed it right. "I got this during a fight with Sebastian."

"Huh? Why were you in fight?"

"When you hate someone, don't you want to fight him?"

That made me though of Ciel. I really wanted to beat him up. No, he was too cute to be beaten. I wanted to torture him, tie him up on a platform and turn his soft voice into explosive cries.

I put down my glass.

"Ah, so that's why Sebastian went away after dropping me here."

"Oh, so you understand what I mean." I stared at him. "Tell me, who do you hate?" He didn't give me the time to answer. "Is it Ciel Phantomhive? Your debut was quite a success. Do you know why? It's because of the contrast between your performance and Ciel's. Your dance was hilarious while Ciel's was spectacular. Your voice was dissonant while Ciel's was harmonious…"

"I know!" I couldn't bear more. I covered my ears.

"Alois." He pushed my hand away, caressed my face and lifted my chin up. "The audience thinks the MV was ridiculous, except for Ciel's part. You were simply a clown to them."

"I know! Just shut up!" I push him away and run to the door. But that damn Claude grabbed me from the leg. "Let go!"

He crawled up, like some sort of ill ape, and put one arm around my waist and one hand covering my mouth. His lower his head to my ear and whispered. "I can help you; help you to become like him or to surpass him. All you need to do is to sign a _contract_. What do you say?"

Another contract? This was just like last time, when Sebastian helped me to get this job that I started to hate now.

No. This time, there was a _contact_, and italicized "contact". It wasn't the same.

"Deal."


	5. Lizzie

**ACT FIVE: LIZZIE**

"_Ha ha! I think I'm the only fan outside of the UT entertainment who has Ciel's cell phone number."_

"*Text* Hi Ciel! I'm on my way to your studio. See ya! 3"

When I worked with Ciel for the Black Butler, he told me he never used a cell phone because the only person he needed to contact didn't use a cell phone neither. But time changed and technology became essential. So, I brought two on Valentine Day, one for Ciel and one for the person he needed to contact. And that was the trick to get his phone number. I knew that Ciel would never give his phone number to anyone, unless if it was an important case.

Sadly, I guessed I wasn't labeled as "important case". And I would never be.

"_But no matter what, I will keep supporting Ciel and his songs!"_

[…]

Sebastian was showing Ciel and the new member, Alois, his sexy body wave move when I arrived.

"Lizzie! Didn't I tell you to not come here?" Ciel greeted me. He looked really mad.

"Have you read my reply?"

"You replied after I wrote that I will close the cell phone?"

"Well, I really wanted to come."

"I'm afraid I'm too busy. You should go."

"But Ciel, I'm not going to bother you. I only want to see you dancing.

I tried to make him change his mind. But, he took his cell phone on the table and handed it to me. "I don't need it anymore. The director of the commercial film on Samsung cell phones is giving me the new model. You can take this one back."

Was he planning on leaving me?

I looked at the cell phone. It looked like it had just been unwrapped from the box. Ciel really didn't use it much.

I looked up, forcing a smile, and said "once you get your new model, will you give me your phone number?"

Ciel didn't answer at first. But then, he finally answered. "I'll contact you."

[…]

I went outside, running under the rain.

He said he'll contact me, but I knew he won't.

Was I really that annoying to him?

The Ciel in the Black Butler cared about Lizzie because Lizzie is his fiancée. But the Lizzie in the real world is only a random girl.

Only a random girl.

With his cell phone in my hands, I ran, faster and faster, until I lost conscience of where I was going.

But then, I stopped. I realized that I still had the reflex to stop at the red light.

No. Actually, I stopped in the middle of the road!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! BANG!

"_It's farewell, the world that I loved so much…_

_I will always support you, _

_Ciel…"_


	6. Reset

**ACT SIX: RESET**

Inside of the small container connected to the intravenous bag, small drops of fluid were dripping silently. Lizzie was lying on the hospital bed, her entire body bandaged, her left eye swollen, motionless, breathless – dead? The doctor said it might be possible to revive her by inviting a priest to pray for her for the rest of her days until she woke up. "Religion is still useful in our day", he said, "and the priests are cheap, you know? 0.01 yen for each word."

"Amen, if that has to be the case." Ciel was sitting on a chair in front of the bed, head down. He stood up. "I will take responsibility to arrange her funeral. After all, it was my impatience that killed her." He wasn't sure where Lizzie's family was. He only remembered she once mentioned that she came from an small island on the pacific ocean.

"May I suggest you to invite a priest to clean up your sin and help you to find forgiveness?"

"That would be a waste of my time. For I have committed too many sins, no man or God would ever forgive me."

Sebastian, who was standing beside, couldn't force himself not to smile.

"Oh, I see. That part was actually in your new song, right? _For I have committed too many sins, no man or God would ever forgive me~ Imma bird without a tree~ A hive without a_ bee~" The doctor stopped singing when he noticed Ciel's indifferent face."Well, anyway, goodnight gentlemen." He exited the room, but – "Oh do you consider of having a priest for the funeral?"

"We'll see that later. Goodnight sir."

He exited the room, at last.

"God damn, I'm sure he's a priest." Ciel sat back on the chair.

"And he is also one of your fans", Sebastian added.

"That crazy oyaji-san."

The person lying on the bed seemed completely defunct and empty. Just a bit earlier, when Ciel receive the news by the company's personal journalist, that Lizzie was rolled over by a stroller that was hit by a person that was hit by a car. The baby was fake, but the shock was real. Sebastian immediately brought him to the Lizzie's hospital room. Now that Ciel saw this mummified girl on the bed, he was sad and mad at the same time. Sad because their friendship ended here. And mad because she could have avoided this. If she thought about the consequences for running under the rain, that she may catch cold or get hit by a thunder, she might still be jumping around, smiling and texting like she used to be.

How much Ciel cared about Lizzie anyway? Were acting together in the Kuroshitsuji series and and her offer of a pair of cellphones deepened their relationship? She would always check him during his practice and encourage him in his lives with her homemade flashing boards. She was like someone who would always be there for support and supply. Maybe Ciel cared her as much as... his mom? - who was just as annoying.

For sure, Ciel didn't know, or at least didn't consider that she was potentially in love with him.

"Hey, Sebastian, do you still have the cell phone that she gave you?"

"Yes. I believe it's under my porch."

"Why did you put it there?"

"Oh, it's a family tradition."

Ciel stood up again and slowly walked to the bed. He reached to touch the bandage on her head, her swelling eye and then the oxygen mask covering her nose and her mouth. "You stupid, now look what you've done. What am I going to do without anybody bothering me with tons of pointless texts every day? Huh? Lizzie! Wake up! I charge you, wake up!"

And Lizzie sat up.

On the hospital bed, there was a moving mommy, still as defunct and empty as just a few minutes ago, with the left eye still swelling. As Ciel and Sebastian observed in amazement, the body's head turned, laid its gaze upon Ciel – its light-blue-shaded iris, no longer green.

* * *

A/N: Hey, it has been four months that I didn't touch this story. I just finished my semester (well, still one exam to go).

So this chapter is in second person point-of-view. And I'm leaving you with the suspense at the end. If you understand it correctly - which is actually pretty obvious, I think - Alois possessed Lizzie. I think I am not going to give further explicit proofs that Alois really possessed Lizzie in the next chapters (until later - maybe). That's why I want to make it clear here. But of course, everything will connect soon~

I don't know when it'll be my next update. But do expect really crazy things for the following chapters. XD


	7. Sebastian (2)

**ACT SEVEN: SEBASTIAN**

**A/N: As you may have notice, the ****content ratings has been changed. Sorry for the inconvenience. Otherwise, please enjoy this fiction. I have made some language corrections for the previous chapters. I hope that'll improve the quality of the story. **

The textbook on the fundamental properties of differential statistics was nonsense. No wonder why my student were all asking question like crazy this morning. I cleaned up the equations on the board, and waited a little for the dust to settle down before starting my explanations. "Here's the equation of the mean value. If you take its derivative, you get the derivative of the mean value."

"Sir?" I turned around and saw a dark navy-blue haired boy sitting the back corner, his hand raised up. "What is the application of the derivative of the mean value?"

"Nothing! It's just fun to know." I adjusted my glasses and switched my gaze toward the general public. "As always, there's always one of you ignorant students asking silly question that deceives the pleasure of pure mathematics. Application, application - why does everything needs to have an application to be worthwhile to talk about in an academic institution?"

"But sir, I just wanted to know where else I can use this formula except on the final exam."

"Nowhere else!" I swung the meter stick below my chest. "It is on the exam and you can forget about it once you pass my course, unless you take my job after you graduate. If you're not happy, then you may have a little discussion with me at my office after class."

"Yes sir." He sat back and I turned back to my chalk board. The thought of him smirking at this moment made me smirk the same way, too.

[...]

"Ciel Phantomhive, post-graduate student in law," I crossed my finger on my working desk and lowered my head, "how can I satisfy a mind of a politician with complex and dreadful math equations?"

Sitting on the chair behind the desk, he looked away and replied in an accusing tone, "I wouldn't have take this class as an elective if you weren't teaching it."

"Oh my, am I on a treat?"

"Tell me what kind of demon you are that loves mathematics so much?"

I stood up and began to walk around him. "I tell you all about it tonight when we have more time for a more personal conversation." I gave him a big smile when he glanced at my direction. "You know some of my students are getting quite displeased to see that you barely do your assignments but you can still get full marks. I'm afraid that it won't be too long for someone to find out our secret."

"That you are bringing wild cats in your office?" he said without looking at me.

I turned to him. Pachukabu was sitting on his laps while Marapuru was lying on his feet. "No." In a movement of arm, I opened the window and threw the two cats out. What a fortunate convenience that nature made them always land on their feet.

"But it's you problem, no?"

"About the cats?" I shut the window before the sound of those cats' ended.

"No about what you said."

Tarapukara had somehow climbed onto his head. I did not even know how did it get into my office this morning. I opened the garbage can and put it in. There was still some fish bones inside; that should keep it busy for a while. "What about what I said?"

He blinked and looked at me blankly. Oh dear, if I were made a cat, I would purr and rub myself under that cute face just like Hamohamootu. Hamohamootu!

I grab that cat away from his neck and opened the window. No, this one was too precious to be thrown out. The drawer of my desk should keep it safe - and it has a lock, too. "Never mind what I said. I have contemplated on the troubles that you've been causing me and I think it would help both of us if I introduce you to a brilliant student that I have in another class that can enhance your understanding of my course."

"I don't need help. It's your problem that you're getting complains." His objecting and self-defending tone, half nervous and half hiding its nervousness, was too cute to refute.

"Yes, it is my problem, and I have found the solution to solve this problem." Now that there was no more cat in sight, I re-began walk around him. "He's name is Alois Trancy."

He jerked. "You're not planing on getting me near that weirdo."

"Oh but I have already talk to him." I lowered my voice and approached myself closer to the boy's ear." And he showed a lot of enthusiasm in giving you a tutorial once or twice a week."

"But-"

"But you see," I stepped away and walked toward the window that was still open, "this is an alternative and faster way to get you closer to what you were _seeking_."

His chair made a sliding sound. I watched him exiting the room. But before the door shut, he turned back to me and stared through the gap with a serious face. "You will make me pass the class, will you?"

"Of course." With a small bow and a grin, I added, "Yes, my Lord."


	8. Ciel (2)

**ACT EIGHT: CIEL**

The room number was I-666. I had to ask a couple of people until I was able to see that number above a unpolished door in a corner of a campus, in the basement of an old building guarded by a man with long gray hair that hid his eyes, and a creepy grin.

The classroom had a dusty smell and the air was cold and humid. In the back, a blond was sitting at a desk that was only large enough for one person. His head, wearing a thick headphone, was swinging according to the beat that was load enough to recognize as hardcore electronic music with high pitch voice. From far, his physical feature looked a bit more ordinary than in the security video when Sebastian introduced him to me for the first time. When I reached the seat facing him that was place there beforehand, I realized that the notebook on which he seemed to be doing his homework on was full of manga doodles. His head raised and his icy blue eyes looked at me.

"Hum... Pardon me, are you Alois Trancy?" I managed to finish my sentence before he removed his headphone in a sudden and put his hands below my shoulders, squeezing my arms.

"Ciel!" He yielded with a big dull smile. "I'm so glad you came!"

What- Why was he- I had so little time to make sense of what happened before I knew we were both on the floor. He must have climbed from his chair onto the table and then somehow shifted all his body weight onto me.

"Sebastian told me that you're really shy and you don't like to talk with people that you've never touched before. But now it's ok, because we've just touched." He rubbed his hair on my collar.

"Hey, wait! No! That's not true!" I tried to speak, despite that his sitting position was causing a lot of pressure on my chest. He pulled himself back, still showing that dull smile.

I pushed him aside and bumped my head on a desk that was lying sideways. My thought went to seek a punishment for Sebastian until the notebook that Alois drew on, which must have fallen down the same time when the desk turned over, caught my eye. Among the tangle of characters, there were a short fat one with long hair and an eye patch, wearing a dress having the same color as a pink sharpie marker. And next to the bun-shaped head, there was an arrow pointing to it, labeled "Ciel Phatomhive".

I turned to him with a shiver crawling up my spine.

"Ouch! Ciel, you hurt my elbow."

PAF! I threw that cursed book onto his head. "Is this your type of entertainment?"

The book slid off, uncovers Alois' eyes, wildly open as if confused. He looked down at the drawing and soon restored his previous emotions. "Oh this? No, I like physics better. You see, I have calculated the exact spot on this table where I should apply force on to maximize the chance of us fall into such position!" He patted a leg of the desk. "And in addition of your personality that Sebastian told me, the chance I found was 86.3 %. But I'm surprise that I landed on you, which was the opposite of my original plan."

Blinking, I thought that I heard wrong. "Opposite of the original plan?"

"Yeah."

I frowned. I know I had no talent in physics, but I still passed the course on simple mechanics. Unless he wanted use teleportation to switch our position, there was no way that I could have landed on him. Unless he pulled me instead of pushing me. "You miscalculated the direction of your vector."

"No." He said arrogantly.

"Yes, you did. Think about it, how can it be possible if I fall before you and land on you?"

"It's possible by quantum tunnelling. You're taking a statistic course, you should know that."

"... quantum what?" I said instead of trying to find a more intelligent reply.

"But I'm not too disappointed. I was still able to measure your waist size with my legs and sense the ratio of muscle in your body."

I frowned again, harder. "And what pleasure does that give you?"

"Hm... " He put his bit this index finger. "Well, then I can integrate your body proportion and get the integral of your body proportion. Yup, and that was really fun!" Dull smile. "So do you want to have this tutorial on the floor?"

I quickly got up and patted off the dust on my jacket and jeans, while he went to replace the desk and chairs, one next to the other, as gestured me to sit. For a moment, I wasn't sure what he meant by the word _tutorial_.

Whatever it was, I should keep my jacket on - to avoid getting direct contact with foreign surfaces - although it was getting quite hot in the room.


	9. May-Rin & Finnian

**ACT NINE: MAY-RIN & FINNIAN**

"Ano, why is Ciel's tutorial at such a creepy place?" Mey-Rin grabbed Finnian's shirt which still smelled the sweat from the earlier volley ball game.

"It shouldn't be a bad place if it was personally chosen by a teacher." Finnian mumbled, trying to hide his shaking hands.

The sky was getting darker and the few functional lampposts kept flickering. They stared at the building covered with peeled off paint sheets and rust stains. The darkness inside the windows was making their imagination tormenting.

"Ano, shouldn't Ciel be out by now? He said he would be finished at 7."

"I don't know. Maybe he went to the washroom?"

"Washroom?" Her eyes widened. "In such creepy place, maybe they don't even refill toilet paper anymore."

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A ghostly laugh from the entrance made them panicking like two blind mosquitoes. Lizzie who was standing in front of then hasn't move an inch. Soon the dark navy-haired boy was out, his jacket hanging on his left arm. "Ciel!" She quickly ran to him, but stopped after a few steps when a blond boy appeared behind the entrance and walked to a wider road where a black car awaited him. A tall man with black short hair opened the back seat door. The boy went in, and blew a kiss to Ciel's direction before the man shut the door.

Ciel watched them drove off until May-Rin and Finnian joined him.

"What took you so long?" Finnian complained.

"The guy at the door kept asking us to take some tea and told us how this building is believed to be hunted."

"Hunted?!" Finnian's trembles had worsened.

"It's probably just an exaggerated story?"

"But you know?" May-Rin added while Lizzie slowly walked to them. "I've heard some students said that there was a girl who died in that building. The cause of death was so strange that rumors circulating around the school end up with this picture: missing head, missing nails, numerous staples on her limbs, undigested weed in her stomach and the entire body was placed in a plastic bag, hanged with a cord attached to the ceiling of a classroom located on the last floor of this-"

"AHHHHHHH! Stop saying this!" Finnian held his head with both hands.

"It's just a story, like how Ciel said," Lizzie spoke, smiling.

"Anyway," Ciel concluded, "let's get back to the dorms before it get's too dark."


	10. Alois (2)

**ACT TEN: ALOIS**

"Did you put it in?"

"... Yes, but... it's hard."

"Just squeeze it."

"Hm... It's getting too messy."

"... No, not that! Nonononononono, what are you doing?"

I snatched his sheet of paper and red the equations. "I told you to apply the squeeze theorem on sigma, not on sigma prime."

"Then why did we need to put sigma prime in it?"

"Because it makes the equation prettier!" I threw the paper back to him.

Claude was right, such pitiful creature knowing nothing about math would never become a thread to _their_ company - or should I have said _my_ company. Killing his parents was enough to ensure our math textbook to rule human knowledge in mathematics for the next thousand years. Haha!

"Now is it right?"

I took the paper he handed to me. "Hm... I like how you write your gamma, Ciel; it's rounder than mine."

"That's not the point."

"I know, but I still like your gamma better than mine. But this is not fair; I'm your tutor, and a mad artist-scientist."

"If you make use of the lines of the sheet, you can do that, too."

"I use them; I use them to imprison my works."

He glanced at my notebook, on which my equations were written horizontally, intersecting the lines. "That's why you write sideways."

"Yup. But the teachers don't understand how to appreciate my style. And I loose marks because of their stupidity. I'm Leonardo Da Vinci 2.0, yo!"

"Second Leonardo Da Vinci? - that draw men like women and apply his intelligence on pranking."

Oh, my poor Ciel. So pure, so naive. The perfect virgin for me to pollute, for me to intoxicate with brackets, sigmas, del x, del y, x, y, x.

I climbed on the table and let my body fall on him.

"Alois?"

With a push of my feet, we both rolled over and ended up with him lying on top of me. At the same time, my notebook - and his jacket - also fell onto the ground. "See, I told you it works." Ciel's face turned red. Just like what Sebastian said, excessive touching might give him a overdose and make him drunk.

_Click. Click._

We both turned our head to the room's exit. "Did you hear that?" he ask, alerted.

_Click._

"You mean the ghost? It sounds like a stapler." I teased.

"But the girl got killed five floors above ours. And besides, it might just be a rat or something."

"Are you scared?"

"No. I'm-"

"If you are you can stay like this until the sound ends." I squeezed my arms tighter around his upper body.

He grumbled, pushed me away and sat up. His cheeks still red were too shy to face my direction, and remained hidden until the sound faded away. We picked up what's left on the ground and replaced the chairs. Then, the light went off. It could have been more romantic if the smell of this building was better. I liked pies, strawberries and the odor of the subtle beastly desires from the demon butlers when they look at their master with their crimson eyes. Wouldn't it be perfect if Claude was there, serving us strawberry cupcake with rainbow sprinkles and reciting the story of how to build catapults with trigonometry? And Sebastian, drawing those curly integrals and building up tall fractions on the chalk board, explaining step by step with his deep soft voice? Oh well, I was still thrilled.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." The scream echoed, which I recognized immediately as that old man's voice. Footsteps approached. "Kids!" And there was a sound of him tumbling on desks and chairs. I took out my MP3 player and used the screen as a light source.

"Sr. Undertaker? What happened?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"You must go! Go!" Hearing no response, the old man pushed a chair away, stood up and straightened his cloth. "It's the girl's spirit! She's acting weirdly this evening. Running with a stapler in her hands from floor to floor is dangerous, for the dead body's sake! I told her to give me the stapler but she yielded at me and attacked me and cut off the -"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I interfered.

"Oh, don't you remember what I said?" He yielded with a broken voice and - slapped me on the head?! "I told you that I was in a friendship with her! I tell her 'good morning' first thing when I start my work and 'good night every day when I lock the doors!"

"If you're such a good friend with her, tell her to not disturb my tutorial!" I massaged my head. "And don't you ever tap my head like this. You could damage my neurons' connections."

_Click. Click._ I moved my finger on the MP3's touch to turn on the light again. It's a bother that I didn't know how to change the light saving mode since my ex-bullies kept switching the language. Then I got used to guessing where my music files were and abandoned the need to read the titles, even after those bastards' death.

I looked at the old man, waiting for him to go tell the "ghost" to stop clicking. But he didn't.

_Click. Click._

"Ok, fine. I'll go tell her!" I stepped out of the room while the two were calling me to stay. It was a bit cruel for refusing Ciel's cute little begs. But I was sure that the girl was some kind of sick human, very sick human that locked herself in this building with a stapler for some psychological disorder. I was indisputably confident about of it, and excited to discuss with her about the mechanics of using a stapler as a weapon. When I got to the last floor, my MP3's battery died. And an alarming scream echoed from downstairs, from Ciel.


	11. Reset (2)

**ACT ELEVEN: RESET**

Blood dripping, a hand pulled out the stapler from Undertaker's abdomen. The latter collapse onto the cracking floor, revealing a tall figure, standing behind. Lightning clashed. Wind intruded from the small hollowed window blew up her long pale hair. Ciel, who was standing at the back of the classroom, could not resist to scream at the shock of seeing massive blood flow for the first time in his life.

The woman stared at him for a while, perhaps realizing that she cornered the wrong person, then quickly rushed to the exit.

Ciel, alone in the room with the corpse, took some time to calm down his mind. Though it was not the first time that death struck someone he knew. When he was barely three, his parents left him on the night of mansion's water tank explosion. Not much blood, and not much clues of how it happened either. Various theories on the cause of the currently labeled "accident" had been queuing for verification, but were eventually forgotten.

Sebastian arrived. He bent his legs to adjust the height difference and placed one hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"You're late." Ciel managed to say something.

"Late to cover your eyes? Please remind me of your age; I thought university students are old enough for explicit violence."

Ciel lowered his head in embarrassment, while his teacher thought that a clearer view of him blushing would be more enjoyable, even thought the lightning were getting more frequent. "Sebastian, I haven't punished you for gossiping about me with Alois." He quickly restored his serious and discontented face. "And now you're making excuse for your lack of punctuality? Have I not discipline you enough?" The iron smell of the blood tuned his words less threatful. For a moment, he wished that Alois was in the room, saying those crazy math or physics things that should be good enough to distract him from his fear.

The man dropped his head and place the same hand on his own shoulder. "Please accept my apologize. I was having some tea with a comrade."

[...]

A few minutes earlier, Alois was rushing down the spiral stairs, happy that Ciel was in trouble so he could rescue him and deepen Ciel's impression on him. That sick ghost-pretending child must been bored to stay on the top floor and when down stair to scare people, he thought. When he reached the bottom, there was no one in the room labeled I-666 - except a large plastic bag hanging from the center of the ceiling. He swallowed his saliva, but kept his growing fears hidden.

"So this it was you're planning right, Undertaker?" He raised his voice and said the first things that seemed to make sense. "You set up up this atmosphere: cut the electricity and installed flashing lights and stereos outside to make me believe that this ugly building is hunted, and you took the advantage to convince Ciel while I was gone to tick me with this bag of..." He hesitated and then gently pocked the edge of the sac. "Of rotten potatoes or whatnot. Isn't that what it is?" He pocked again, and again. "Hahaha! I got you haven't I?"

He waited a while, finger still poking the sac, and got no response but silence.

"Too ashamed to come out?" His voice began to tremble. The rain started. "Ok, fine. You didn't set up fake thunders. But this is still a bag of -" he poked and the sac broke. Quickly, he pulled out his finger, as he touched something cold, smudgy and wet, which glowed red when under the lightning. "Hum-oh, I didn't thought that you would actually bother to put ketchup." His voice lowered as he doubted that the liquid, that was also splatting down from the hole would in fact taste like ketchup. "I see that you're clever! But you're still no match for me!"

The bag ripped and its sound made Alois squeak. The thing that was inside crawled out. Alois moved his eyes away, took a few step back. "Al-alright Undertaker. I'll take... I'll take my words back. You're good, very good. So tell you actor to take off the costume! - or else..." He grab the nearest chair available, and involuntary peeked at the nude body with no head. He felt down, hid himself behind the chair and slid back until he hit the wall, the side that was unfortunately further away from the exit. "Claude! Claude!"

While Alois was busy crying, an object at high speed was shot towards him from the side. Yet, before it collided and exploded the boy's head, Claude appeared and slapped it away. Alois opened his eyes, saw a stapler on the floor and his driver next to him. He let himself fall into the man's lap and burst into tears. "Wahhh, why didn't you come earlier?"

"Where are your manners, Alois?" Claude said, coldly. For a long time, the boy had had punishments whenever he was not able to fake his identity convincingly. _Act like a noble if you want to be one_, he was told so._ Act like a mathematician if you choose to be one. You have to prove that you're his son. Apply what you need to learn in what you love if you need to._ His bravery - and pleasure - for killing was given though. But when he became the victim, he could not control the weight of his fear and the flow of tears and mucus running down this face. He sneezed on Claude's outfit while the latter continued, "I was enjoying tea with a colleague."

Claude readjusted his glasses and turned his eyes to the corner of the room, where the stapler came from. Hannah, who arrived there short before him, bit her lips. Without a warning, one of her hand shot off a bunch of staples. Claude took Alois and jumped to the adjacent corner. When she tried to attack again, the headless body sprinted out of the room and a sound of blood slashing and body falling down resonated in the hallway. Hannah abandoned the fight, as if whatever happened outside disrupted her plans. She quickly went there and later, left the building by puncturing a hole on the ceiling with a jump.

[...]

When Ciel heard a sound of broken wood and got near to the door L-666 (on which the number plate seemed to have worn out), Claude and Alois were already gone. The corridor floor next the door was covered with blood. A body that laid with a stapler in the throat still had its green eyes opened. "Lizzie?" Ciel called her name with horror and disgust.

**A/N: And in here we have a ghost that killed Lizzie. :D Please don't be displeased by the sudden jump of settings, this is not a different story. You'll get used to it.**


End file.
